toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cogscape
''Cogscape ''is a collaborative project created by ScourgesCustomPlants and EcuramFerata. Prologue Footsteps echoed through a dark room. These footsteps did not seem entirely Toonlike, nor entirely Coglike. To be truthful, they were somewhere in between. "Assistant! Is the machine ready?" a deep voice called "Not yet, sir," another voice replied. "Still priming." A hand grabbed the neck of the second speaker. "I cannot deal with your incompetence! The machine was to be primed and in the ready stage 17.02 seconds before I walked into this room! Assistant K-37-1, YOU'RE FIRED!" The familiar sound of a cog exploding echoed through the room. "They were right when they said the K-37s were useless. BRING ME ASSISTANT K-37-2!" A hatch opened in the ceiling, and a strange-looking Skelecog-like robot fell from it. "The machine is in the ready stage. Commence the activation sequence or you're fired," the deep voice said. "Y-y-y-yes, sir," the robot said as it began pressing buttons and pulling switches. The machine began to make an ominous humming sound that grew with every second. A radio crackled. "Is the machine ready?" a voice asked, nearly obscured by static and the ominous humming. "Yes, sir. Operation Cogscape is underway." Chapter 1 Looking up into the sky, I thought I had seen a hint of grey. I dismissed the idea and decided to make another cup of tea. (I have an 8-cups a day perscription) "Hm." I said to myself. I decided to look up again and realized there indeed was a greying. However, it was an almost unnoticable change. Glancing at the newspaper, there were only stories of the hunt for Bossbot Headquarters. They seem to have looked everywhere but Chip n' Dale's Golf Courses. Like I said, 'Hm.' Deciding it was time to do something, I finished my tea and took out my Port-a-hole to Toontown Central. Looking up, the grey was a little more noticable than at my estate. Nervously, I walked into Loopy Lane and saw a few cog buildings. Naturally, the young toons were going into these buildings and surrounding the ones that had people in them. I looked around the corner and saw a few more cog buildings that I'd usually seen in Toontown Central. Beginning to fear the worst, I ran back to the playground. Looking up, the sky was noticably greyer. It seemed like the cogs were up to something new. ...Something new. Category:Fanfictions Chapter 2Category:Fanfictions in progress Suddenly, one of the fire hydrants began to shake. It began to turn grey and shrivel up. I heard a ding, and it turned into a strange little device. I walked up to it and examined it. Text printed on its side said "Cog City Parking Meter". With quick thinking, I pulled a jellybean out of my jellybean jar and put it into one of the slots. The "parking meter" began to cough and shudder, eventually turning back into a weakened grey fire hydrant. I admired my handiwork and turned to see a crowd forming. I quickly ran into the nearest tunnel without checking what street it was and saw another parking meter right at the beginning. I tried the same thing that had worked on the other one, but the parking meter barely saved itself. I sighed in defeat and went back down the street. Three and four-story buildings had begun to spring up from the places where the weaker ones were. Knowing it was only a matter of time before this street was lost to the cogs, I looked up and saw the sky getting greyer. Rain began to fall from the once-white clouds as the cog buildings began to produce more and more cogs. The combined sound of cog buildings falling and street objects transforming created such a cacophony that I didn't notice the first five-story building being created right up the street, or the level 4 Yesman coming out of it. As soon as the Yesman saw me, he shot a Tee Off at me, which I was fortunate enough to dodge. The Yesman appeared quite flustered as I took out a Whole Fruit Pie and tossed it at him. He countered with a supercharged Razzle Dazzle that burnt my pie to a crisp. The Razzle Dazzle moved slow enough that I could easily dodge it while pelting him with Cream Pie Slices. He shrugged off all five of them. As green energy sparked from his hands, I took the opportunity to drop a Big Weight on him. He shrugged off the Big Weight like it was nothing, but prematurely let off the Synergy. I forgot to jump and got nailed by the attack. "Why didn't I jump?" I thought to myself as I fell unconscious.